


【冬盾】bad guys always win

by touweiwushiliu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touweiwushiliu/pseuds/touweiwushiliu





	1. Chapter 1

在门铃声响起的时候Steve几乎想放之不顾，去他的，去这一切的，他的脑子昏昏沉沉的，一点也不想应付那个精虫上脑的家伙。

但门铃声只响了两声，矜持而庄重，然后归于寂静，没有更多的门铃声或是砸门声，更没有皮鞋远去的声音，就只是响了两声，然后安安静静的，Steve几乎能想象到对方站在门口的样子。就好像无声的威胁。

他拖着沉重的身体下了床，检查了一遍周围有没有什么可疑的不正常的迹象，这通常不太可能发生，但谁也不知道他会不会在病中就有所松懈。检查完一遍后Steve走去开门，“来了。”他想稍微大声点喊，但出口的声音嘶哑又低沉，所以Steve干脆地放弃了说话。

他拉开了门，“嗨甜心。”站在门口的家伙笑着跟他打招呼，手里拿着一捧玫瑰花。

一点也不像来探病的，Steve想，扯起嘴角，“嗨James。”

Steve从门口让开了些，对方自然地走了进来，把大衣挂到了门口的衣架上，“听说你生病了我很担心。”他说。

胡扯。Steve想，他知道对方是来干什么的，假惺惺的，把他当成一个廉价的妓女，然后摆出那副温柔深情的姿态。胡扯。

“我只是来看看你，你可以继续休息。”对方笑着说，随意地坐到了床边的椅子上。

Steve唯一庆幸的就是他没忘了检查一遍东西，不然他恐怕他装睡装的不会太成功。

“嗯。”他答应了一声，然后躺到了床上，温柔地包裹着他的被子让他产生了一种浓浓的眷恋，如果真的就像他说的这样就好了，Steve昏昏沉沉地想。

 

有一根手指隔着衣服在顺着他的脊柱来回滑动，轻轻的，但是不可忽视的，就像一只执著地敲击车窗的手指似的，Steve想翻过身去，“James，我不想做。”他说。

但是对方用手阻止了他的意图，Bucky温柔地看着Steve，“不要担心，甜心，我会照顾好你的。”他说，手腕轻轻用力让对方趴到了床上，这不是他的目的，或者说起码不是他一开始的目的，但看到他的宝贝面色潮红，眼神迷迷茫茫的，谁说目的不能改变呢。“我会照顾好你的。”他温柔地说。

他把Steve的腰部往上托，隔着衣服摸着对方的腰部，那里有两个腻人的腰窝，他小心地蹬掉了皮鞋，然后跨上床，手掌揉捏着手里柔软有弹性的臀部，他微微蹭着对方的臀缝，让对方感受到他胯间半勃的性器，“你真是个漂亮宝贝。”他看着对方美丽的金发赞叹，“但是漂亮宝贝生来就是该挨操的是不是？”他俯身向下，在Steve的耳边说，低沉的声音好像通过耳朵直接传到了Steve的心脏。

Steve咬紧牙关，他能感到对方一下一下缓慢地磨着他的臀缝的动作，如果他不做些什么对方有可能直接就这么插进来，他又不是没那么做过，“润滑剂和避孕套在抽屉里。”Steve说，声音忍不住发颤，他的脑子越来越昏沉了，但他强迫自己保持清醒。

“嗯哼。”有一只手伸过来在抽屉里翻找着，Steve感觉到了对方压在自己身上的体重，还有那股古龙水的淡淡香味，然后他看见对方只拿了润滑剂，“不行James，”他下意识地抓住了那只手，“用套。”

“不要担心。”对方轻声安抚，“我会照顾好你的。”那只手不容置疑地挣脱开他的。

操你妈的。Steve忍不住想骂脏话。

然后他感觉到宽松的睡裤连着内裤被对方扯掉了，一只带着润滑剂的手指进入了他的内部，Steve把脸埋进了枕头。

因为生病而格外高温的内壁夹着Bucky的手指，不得不说他对此稍微有些愧疚，但更多的是情欲，他深入地扩张着对方，几乎是急匆匆地增加了手指，Steve发出了细微的呻吟，Bucky看着对方发红的耳朵忍不住弯腰去亲吻，在增加到三指的时候Bucky抽出了手指，他解开了皮带拉链，欣赏了一会儿现在的风景，他的漂亮宝贝趴在床上，屁股高耸，等着被狠狠地操一顿，他用手轻轻拍打对方的屁股，让那里带上些粉色，“我真是喜欢你Steve。”他赞叹，然后插了进去。

几乎是瞬间Steve就想往前逃，他过多久都适应不了这个，这种好像要把他撕裂的饱胀和疼痛，Steve下意识地撑起了身子，但对方揽住了他，右臂紧紧地把Steve固定在了自己身上，“没事的宝贝。”他一边说一边持续挺入，直到囊袋拍打到了对方的屁股上才稍微放松了些力道，Bucky隔着睡衣玩弄着对方的乳头，给了Steve几秒钟的时间去适应，然后他开始了动作。

这不怪他，这肯定不怪他。他的漂亮宝贝生病时漂亮极了，里面又那么炽热那么贪婪，Bucky重重地抽出然后狠狠地插入，听着对方带着哭腔的呻吟，“嘘，嘘，让我看看你宝贝。”他扳过对方的脸，果然看到了那双美丽的蓝眼睛里湿润的水光，他爱怜地吻了上去，用舌尖舔着滑落的泪珠，同时他下身的动作凶狠地像是要把Steve吃的骨头都不剩一下，润滑剂黏腻的声音混着交合的肉体撞击声在安静的室内回响。

Steve只是很想哭，他猜生病让他变得多愁善感了，但他不是为了这个，他不是为了像个婊子一样地被人操才干这个的。“James……”真可笑，但他不能说出来，他能做的只有把所有的话，所有的情感都含在那个名字里，Steve的手指紧抓着身下的床单，然后被另一手握住了，那只手打开他的手掌，然后扣住了他的手指，“我在这儿，你做的很好蜜糖。”那种虚假的语调带着过于甜腻的蜂蜜味传进了他的耳朵。

在重重地最后几下插入后Bucky射在了Steve体内，他喘息着抽出了性器，掰开了些对方的臀肉以便更好地看着自己的精液从对方的小洞里流出来，他真是永远也看不厌这个，他抚摸着高潮后身体还有些痉挛的他的金发男孩的身体，“我们带你去清洗好吗？”他说，但是没有得到回应，他弯下身去看，然后发现他的金发男孩已经失去了意识，眼角还带着发红的泪痕，“唔。”Bucky弯了弯嘴角，“little boy.”他下了 床，打横抱起了Steve，向浴室走去。


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky只是偶然看见对方。毕竟他对那种血淋淋的场景不像别人那么热衷，话虽如此，在他心里他一直觉得像rumlow这种兴致勃勃的家伙就像中世纪画像上聚集在绞刑架附近的人似的，愚蠢。他想。

他只是偶然路过。但是从车窗拉下的那一条缝中他就是那么偶然地看见了对方。步履匆匆，神色冷峻，脸上的表情是一片空白，只有嘴唇微微张开，颜色是过分鲜艳的红，他的脸上还沾着不知道是从哪个部位喷出来的血，蓝色的眼睛好像扫过了Bucky，然后很快地挪开，不远处的酒吧一阵骚动。

不得不说这稍微燃起了他的兴致。Bucky转移了视线，对司机做了个手势，黑色轿车缓缓地开动。

 

“你完成的很好，但人为什么没死？”

“没必要，而且已经有人在报警了，”Steve快速地说，“反正我们已经得到我们想要的了。”他的语调局促，还是有点喘，肾上腺素让他的脑子还是有点乱糟糟的，应该没有人拍到他的照片，如果就用这种方式和Tony他们见面的话多少有点尴尬。

Steve在三个月前成了这个地方的“一员”，他猜他现在应该算是个打手之类的，每天都是毒品贩子的地盘之争，乱七八糟的情报，乱溅的牙齿和乱飞的血液，这事不能着急，Steve知道，但不得不说他一点也不喜欢这样。

他打开灯，把外套挂在了门口的衣架上，他甚至想写个日记之类的，但这样不保险，虽然还没有人注意到他但谁也说不准会发生什么，他知道不久前回来的banner差不多当了有三四年的卧底，但他现在的心理疾病严重地让他天天待在咨询师那儿，Steve说不准他会不会也变成那样，凝视深渊那套总是有点道理的，他当然可以安慰自己说他殴打的都是一些想当然的人渣和败类，但要真有这么简单就好了。

Steve下意识地开始细细地咬着嘴唇，就好像要把下嘴唇那片地方一个地方不剩地咬出牙印似的，最后他只是在那本本子上写了个日期和天气就合上了本子。

 

“乖，你做的很好。”Bucky抚摸着对方柔软的金发，轻声赞扬着，那双蓝眼睛有些迷茫地抬了起来，这让他忍不住用指腹摩挲对方发红的眼角，他真是喜欢极了对方的眼睛，特别是当它们因为泪水或者因为主人的意识涣散而有些迷茫地盯着他的时候。

Steve的唇角有些疼痛，当Barnes的性器越发涨大的时候他几乎感觉那里就要被撕裂了，他有些含糊地呜咽出声，唾液滴到了地毯上，性器的咸腥味让他有些反胃，对方摸着他头发的手又让他起了那么一阵说不清道不明的厌恶，不知道是针对对方的还是针对自己的，他的舌头酸涩地活动着，他实在是没有更多干劲了，更何况会有人把干这档子事当成需要干劲的东西吗？Steve垂下了眼睛，但当皮鞋尖触碰他的胯下的时候Steve的眼睛一下子就张大了，他下意识地抬眼看着对方。

“我觉得你需要更多地鼓励。”Bucky笑着说，用皮鞋尖挑逗着对方的性器，捏了捏对方的后颈阻止Steve下意识退缩的活动，“或者这不能让你有干劲的话让我来也可以。”他抿起嘴笑，几乎显得有一些羞涩，这可以当成是一个警告了，Steve想，然后Bucky的阴茎一下子冲进了他的喉咙，Steve的喉口下意识地紧缩，他想干呕，但这只是更加取悦了对方。Bucky的动作变得更加粗暴起来，同时他的皮鞋持续地挑逗着Steve的胯下，带来了些带着疼痛的快感，Steve忍不住呜咽，泪水模糊了他的视线，他放在地上的手下意识地攥紧，快感带来了更加严重的作呕感，这是令人羞愧的，这是不应该的，他想，上方男人低沉的喘息传入了他的耳朵，这让他的耳廓像要燃烧起来一样的发红。Bucky感受着Steve湿热的喉咙，喘息着抽插，粗糙的舌面磨过性器带来了令人战栗的快感，他变得熟练了，Bucky把对方垂落的头发撩到后面，他想起了一开始对方甚至会用牙齿磕到他，但看看现在，Bucky重重地挺入，喘息着射在了对方的喉咙深处，同时他的手按住了对方的后脑。

Steve几乎是瞬间就爆发出了一阵咳嗽，Bucky抽出了性器，他看着金发青年用手捂住嘴，“咽下去好吗甜心？”他说，指尖从对方的发丝中穿过，轻轻揉捏着对方柔软的耳垂。

Steve勉强咽了下去，他的喉咙更加酸涩，几乎是控制不住地咳嗽，眼睛也因为泪水而模模糊糊的，Bucky擦去了对方眼角的泪水，金色睫毛飞快地眨动了两下，他弯下腰亲了亲对方的眼皮，“你是想现在就处理好那些还是先休息一会儿？”他抬了抬下巴示意桌上摆的文件。

“就现在，”Steve忍不住咳嗽，“我很快。”他说，勉强站起了身，他的裤子湿哒哒的，他没射出来，但是因为对方的挑逗渗出来的前液也沾湿了他的内裤，这感觉黏腻的让人不舒服，但起码是现在他有充裕的时间，他记住了文件上标的时间地点，突然环住他腰的胳膊让他下意识地战栗了一下，抓住了那只胳膊，Bucky把对方翻了个面，懒洋洋地抬头向上看，“我有时候真觉得你是上天赐给我的。”他开玩笑。

“怎么可能，”Steve僵硬地弯起嘴角，但对方好像没注意到，只是把头埋在了他的腹部，还蹭了两蹭，几乎是接近依恋的动作，Steve缓慢地抚摸着对方的深色头发，脑子里重复了一遍刚刚记住的时间地点。


	3. Chapter 3

“嗨Steve。”

在那个声音出现的时候Steve几乎是下意识地就抄起了离手边最近的东西砸了过去，他按下了开关，戒备地盯着那个发出声音的角落。

“ouch，”Tony stark皱着眉头看着他，手上拿着厚厚的字典，另一手的手指揉着擦到的额角，“说真的谁会在玄关的柜子上面放一本字典呀，”他看了一眼封面，“well，今年刚出版的。”

“我，”Steve舒了一口气，换下了鞋子，去厨房倒了两杯水放在茶几上，坐到了Tony的对面，“你知道这不安全，虽然他们不会特意盯着新人，但我们总应该谨慎一些的。”

“我知道，放心，我进来的时候没人看见。”Tony拿起了那杯水，但是并不喝，手指只是在杯壁上摩挲着，过了一会儿，他好像经历了严重的心理斗争后挣扎地开口，“Steve，如果按照正常程序的话你会花个四五年。”

Steve顿了一顿，然后咽下了口中的水，他知道对方肯定没有说完，“但是我们可能有另外的突破口。”Tony的声音犹犹豫豫的，就好像气音似的。

“你为什么要用这样的声音说话，你给我的是个选择不是吗？”

“当然，当然，”Steve注意到Tony咬住了下唇，“噢老天，我真讨厌那群人，他们偏偏让我来和你说，”他嘟囔，然后他抬起眼睛看着Steve，“Steve，说老实的，我不想你经历Bruce经历的，四五年后回来然后天天待在咨询师那儿，但说老实的，我也不觉得这个选项有多美妙。”

“Tony，我不是来度假的。”Steve柔声说，用眼神安抚棕色头发的青年，然后他看见对方好像下定了决心似的，从外套内侧的口袋里掏出了一叠纸递到了Steve面前。

“这是James Barnes，”在Steve阅读资料的时候Tony说，“不能说是最后的目标，但他是一个切入点，虽然年轻但他是被Schmidt视为有潜力发展，重点培养的对象，”

“最重要的是，Steve，他是一个同性恋。”

“啊或许我不该这么说，”Tony揉了揉头发，叹了口气后把手肘支在膝盖上，棕色的眼睛盯着认真阅读资料的Steve，“这个说法显得挺轻视的是不，但Steve，你也知道我们是个什么样的想法了。”Tony下意识地用牙齿咬住了下嘴唇，他真是讨厌死了那群人，偏偏让他来说。

“你们想要我出卖肉体。”Steve直接了当地说，把资料放到了桌角。

“不要这样说Steve，虽然你也没说错，”Tony瘪瘪嘴，“但正像我刚刚说的，你是有选择的，虽然在我看来两个选择都不怎么样，但是Steve，我不知道怎么安慰你，只是，你非得做出一个选择才行。”

“我选择这个，”Steve说，一方面他不知道四五年后他是否还能是现在这样，他们都知道Bruce原来是个多好的家伙，因此看着他现在这样才格外痛心，另一方面Tony没说错，两个选择确实都不怎么样，“但你们肯定他会看上我？”

“放心Steve，嗯，”Tony舔了舔嘴唇，像是为将要说出口的话感到尴尬似的，“他的确偏好金发美人。”

Steve高高地挑起了眉毛，“我就把这当成一个恭维了？”

Tony笑了笑，“反正我又没说错，还有Steve，你一定要把窃听器和耳机用上，为了你的安全。”像是预料到Steve会说什么，Tony补充，“我们不会暴露你，当然也不是为了把你救出来，而是为了设法帮你摆脱困境。”

“我们会告诉你怎么接近他的，但是Steve，你也知道，这事儿不能着急。”

在Tony出门前他给了Steve一个拥抱，“你可一定要加油啊Steve，你必须知道无论发生什么我们都会在你身边的。”他拍了拍Steve的背，“well，就冲着能说出这句话我还是挺感谢那群人的。”

送走了Tony后Steve坐在沙发上重新看起了资料，他只能说这是挺辉煌也挺悲惨的过去，根据资料，Barnes幼年丧亲，好不容易上了大学后又进了监狱，他似乎是在狱中和Schmidt搭上的线，关于入狱的情况资料上没有细写也没有详细的说明，Steve匆匆扫过，然后被下一页上他入狱时拍的照片吸引了视线，那么年轻，显得桀骜不驯，但那双眼睛不同于Steve以往通常见到的犯人们常有的，没有悔恨，也没有憎恶，只是一片空白，或者说是一片死灰，就好像突然被剥夺了一切，被打碎后粘起来的空无一物的器皿，Steve定定地看了一会儿，然后翻过了这一页。

Steve继续着他平时的日常“活动”，说真的他恍惚感觉这和在学校里好像没什么区别，只是体育课一下子变多了而且危险系数突然上升了而已，然后他们的“战略”出来了。

“首先我们需要一个契机，当然你不能那么突然地就出现在了酒吧里，说实在的，你平时常去的好像只有教堂，”Clinton通过耳机揶揄地说，他们弄清楚了James Barnes常去的场所，然后选定了一个最有可能发生些什么的场所。

“你明明知道那是为了交换信息，”Steve忍不住弯嘴角，说实在的从教堂突然转变到酒吧足以令保守的神父拍案而起，“然后？”

“上回有一个家伙拍到了你的照片，你正好可以去酒吧里找他的茬，根据James Barnes平常的活动，他今天肯定会去，如果不去的话，我只能说，我们再想办法。”通过耳机Steve似乎听到了Natasha的声音，‘你什么时候这么悲观了？’她好像掐了Clinton一把，Clinton的哀嚎通过耳机传了过来，“总之祝你好运了Steve。”他用有些抖的声线说。

 

在James Barnes坐过来的时候Steve并不感到那么意外，说真的虽然想尽力控制场面，但他也不能弄的太悄无声息，毕竟他不是真的想成心找那个家伙的茬，“请你一杯？”对方说，声音里带着笑意。

Bucky一早就注意到了走进酒吧来的家伙，或者说就算他早不注意到晚点也会注意到的，并且他猜如果不是对方刚刚表现的太过有攻击性现在肯定半个酒吧都是想和他搭讪的，他不着痕迹地看了一眼对方因为刚刚“运动”过后额角滴落的汗水，像是因为口渴，金发青年的舌尖舔过下嘴唇，丰润的，在酒吧昏暗的灯光下依然显得那么鲜艳的下嘴唇。

“为了什么？”Bucky听到他问，声音显得有一些沙哑，尾音带着些喘。

“为了你刚刚杰出的表现？”Bucky转向对方，光明正大地看着他的侧脸，他注意到金发青年的蓝色眼珠里带着一点不易察觉的绿，或许是他靠的太近了，对方戒备地后退，也正是他转向Bucky的这个瞬间Bucky总算记起了他为什么总觉得对方有点眼熟，“我见过你。”他说。

“有点太巧了，但是我见过你。”就在Steve心头一跳，以为对方察觉出什么不对的时候他听到那个声音继续说，“你当时可能没看见我，但是我的确是看见过你的，这可真是。”

“这是什么搭讪吗？”Steve皱眉，压下了心底的一点不安。

“不是，如果可以的话我想把这叫成命运。”Bucky咧开嘴笑，手指搭上了金发青年放在吧台上的小臂，指尖碰到的肌肉柔软而有弹性，“或许我们可以换一个地方好好聊聊？”

Steve下意识地迅速抽回了胳膊，“不是现在。”他说，心脏跳得有些快，就在现在他才意识到他根本一点也没做好接受这个的准备，“或许下回。”Steve站了起来，快速地看了一眼对方，“Steve，顺便一提。”他说，然后急匆匆地走向门口，那句“James”朦朦胧胧地飘到了他的耳朵里，但他很难说这是不是幻听，因为现在他的耳机里都快炸开锅了。

Bucky看着对方几乎是慌张离去的背影舔了舔嘴唇，像一只兔子，他因为自己的联想笑出了声，我们当然会有下次的Steve，Bucky看了一眼对方匆忙离去还没来得及动的酒，他拿到了手上，抿了一口后皱起了眉，太甜了，他想，笑了笑后又一饮而尽。

酒保总是习惯根据他对顾客的印象来调酒。Bucky边摩挲着杯壁边想。


	4. Chapter 4

是什么驱使Steve这样做的？

真要说的话他自己也不知道，但他知道当他脑中冒出拒绝那个提议的时候，第一个出现的情感词是“恐惧”。是的，他在恐惧着，恐惧着白白地弄脏了自己的手，恐惧到最后一无所获，这样的事情不是没有发生，但他只是不能让这样的事情发生自己身上，他不能白白地带来梦魇，然后终止在梦魇，他总要获得些什么，或者用报复心强一些的说法来说的话，他总要用别人的梦魇作为代价。

“你为什么在走神？”Bucky问，舔了舔身下人的嘴唇，那里的颜色鲜艳的就像刚摘出来的樱桃，好像一用力就会溅出些甜甜的汁液似的，所以他轻轻地咬了一口，遗憾地没能发现汁液迸溅，但他的确品尝到了甜味，“或许你是紧张了，”他猜测，“又或许你是后悔了？”Bucky觉得后面这个猜测的可能性大一些，虽然他不可能大度地就这么放对方离开，但装成一个知心的“恋人”谁都会。

“不，”Steve下意识地否认，然后扯起嘴角笑了笑，“是的……”他说。从Steve的耳机乱成一团，不是字面意义上的耳机线绞成了一团，而是耳机对面的家伙吵的就像家刚被砸了一样乱成一团后已经过了一个多星期了，Tony和Natasha认为Steve这样很谨慎，某种意义上算是放长线，但是机会可能不会再有了，其他人则选择了不予置评，当然Steve也认为一本正经地讨论这种事情总是有点怪怪的。但他还是每天来酒吧，就好像成了第二个礼拜天的教堂似的，这种说法能把保守的神父气的半死，然后在今天，Steve接受了这个“提案”。

他们随便地找了一个旅馆，进门后Steve就被按在门上亲吻，他能感觉到对方口中伏特加的味道，那让他的头脑微微眩晕，Barnes扯着他的衣领把他带到了床上，对方的眼睛里燃烧着明亮的蓝色，像一只蓄势待发的野兽，Steve恍惚想到。

Steve在床上抬起胳膊，把短袖扯掉后扔到了地上，他的手指有些紧张地解着皮带，然后被催促似的握住，Barnes移开了他的手，修长的手指解着他的皮带和裤扣，他做的很熟练，Steve想，他后知后觉地感到有些消退的紧张又卷土重来了，“嘘，不要紧张。”Bucky安抚地说，把Steve的长裤扔到了地上，皮带与地面撞击发出了清脆的金属撞击声，他把一根手指捅入了Steve的内部，微微弯曲后尝试性地弯曲手指。

Steve侧过头把脸埋在枕头上，上面有一股薰衣草的味道，这就像是一种逃避的手段，事实上进入他体内的那根手指不疼，只是带来一种很奇怪的饱胀感和酥麻感，Steve下意识地想要汲取更多的空气，他微微张开了嘴，然后嘴唇被俯身下来的人含住。

Bucky舔着Steve的口腔内侧，和他想象中的一样甜，他增加了一根手指，灼热的内壁挤压着他，让他变得有些急躁，但是美好的东西总是值得等待的，耐心会让花朵盛开，鲁莽却只能可惜地带来破碎。和他想象中的一样甜，Bucky压得更近，更清晰地看着对方蓝色的眼睛，那中间带着一点绿色，迷茫地看着他，Bucky亲了亲对方的眼皮，然后抽出了手指。

Steve的腿挂在对方的腰侧，他已经全裸了，但Barnes的样子还是称的上衣冠楚楚，甚至只要稍微整理一下凌乱的头发他就能出去开个会什么的，Bucky快速地解着皮带，从裤袋里掏出带着金属色泽的小薄片，撕开后套上，“准备好了吗甜心？”他笑着问。

Steve从来没有经历过这个，或者说他怎么可能经历过，这种快要把脑子烧掉的灼热感和带着疼痛的快感，“god……”Steve用力地攥住了床单，然后他的手被引导着和Barnes的手十指交叉，对方牵引着他的手，“我就把这当成对我的夸赞了。”Steve听到对方这么说，湿淋淋的，带着一股令人头昏脑涨的热气。好像快把他灼烧一样的炽热。


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky的第一次，或者说是没有成功的第一次是和一个妓女。

他记得很清楚，那时候的他是个高中生，那天是他的生日，他的伙伴撺掇着给他找了个妓女。

那是个年纪大的可以当他母亲的人，或者说她的容貌也像他想象中的“母亲”的样子，棕色的卷发，眼角隐约的皱纹，最后是脸上疲惫却刻意的笑容。

Bucky掐上了她的脖子。那个妓女脱的差不多了，把Bucky带着坐到了她的旁边，廉价旅馆的香薰充斥在Bucky的鼻尖，他应该像个饥渴的青少年一样迫不及待地扑上去，但Bucky掐上了她的脖子。

他收紧了手指，把那个妓女压到了床上，在她穿着网袜的腿踢踹着他的时候Bucky感到了快感，他渐渐加重力道，内心充斥着奇异的满足感和报复感。

就这样掐死她。Bucky恍惚地想，他奇异地感到他不在这儿，不在这个廉价破旧的小旅馆，而是在一个更加美好，更加梦幻的地方，白云啊，草地啊，所以一切朦朦胧胧奇奇怪怪的东西。

最后是那个妓女尖利的抽泣唤醒了Bucky。

他仓皇地站起来，不知所措地后退，“对不起。”Bucky不停地小声道歉，他的脑子乱糟糟的，害怕的情绪占据着他，我不正常，他第一次清楚地意识到，看到那个妓女时没有被唤醒的情欲却被对方脸上的泪痕和那张涨的通红的脸唤起了，Bucky搜刮着身上的每一个硬币和每一张纸钞，不安地放到床上后几乎是落荒而逃。

 

“你会是我的。”他靠在Steve的耳边说，手指懒洋洋地梳理着对方有些凌乱的金发，那些柔软的发丝滑过他的指尖，带来了些痒痒的凉意。

“你对每一个第一次见面的人都这么说吗？”Steve翻了个身，躲开了Bucky不停作乱的手，他尽量想离对方远一些，但这张狭小的床却不怎么让他如愿。

“我们可不是第一次见面了。”

“在酒吧见的那几次就算是第一次。”

“在那之前我们还见过。”

这句话让Steve一下警惕了起来，千万别是在他执勤的时候，他暗自祷告，“我可以把这当成我被尾随了吗？”

“不算。”Bucky凑过去亲Steve的耳朵，对方背对着他，一副不想搭理他的样子，但他可不管，“我那个时候就知道你会是属于我的，不用我刻意地去寻找，属于我的早晚会属于我。”

落在耳朵上的触感痒痒的，Steve不堪其扰地翻过去想阻止对方，然后他感到Bucky的嘴唇落到了他的嘴唇上，他看着那双灰蓝色的眼睛，那么专注地看着他，眼里只倒映着他一个人，如果这是情话的话效果可能要比他想象的更好，Steve恍惚地想。

Bucky的手撑到了Steve的脑袋两侧，他俯下身专注地亲着金发青年，他的嘴里甜甜的，是被自己刚刚灌下的鸡尾酒。这样的脸如果涨的通红会更好看，Bucky不能控制地想着Steve的脸涨的通红，眼泪从那双美丽的蓝眼睛里流出来，但他的下半身还在吞吃着他的性器。多么美丽，多么淫荡。

Bucky轻轻地喘息着，但他可不能吓跑他，这是他的猎物，他一定要把他关进牢笼。

Bucky的手往下握住了Steve的性器，“我们再来一次好吗，甜心？”他用那双灰蓝色的眼睛看着对方，带上了些恳求的意味。

 

晚些时候Natasha收到了一条短信，没有署名的陌生号码，【我和Barnes联系上了，周日在教堂的时候我需要更多的资料。】

【如果这样不会冒犯到你的话，恭喜你了。】Natasha回复。


	6. Chapter 6

“有时候你会安慰自己什么也没变，但不是这样的，当你看着镜子的时候，你明明就知道有一些东西改变了。”

Bruce转向Steve，他的手指摩挲着杯壁，里面装的是柠檬水，Steve注意到他的手指有些不自然的颤抖，“所以你要决定这值不值得。”

“是的，”Steve回答，“这值得。”

Steve盯着镜子中的自己，大多数的印记都消下去了，只有脖子右侧还残留着一个深色的痕迹，过了一周还没消下去，Steve皱着眉头摸了摸，那里有些发硬地结痂了，Barnes真的像狗一样，Steve抿了抿下唇，他甚至都不能安慰自己什么都没变。但他猜他的答案不会改变，这值得。

Steve拉开了柜门。

他和Barnes交换了号码，然后约定在每个周五的晚上见面，如果不是这种情形的话他会说他们像是出轨的丈夫和他养在外面的情妇，但鉴于是这种情形，Steve只能说这更像是一个不要钱的妓女和她惯常的主顾。

这简直就像他小时候体育考试时的前夜，Steve不能控制地想起了以前，那时候他的身体非常不好，每到体育考试时他就会焦躁的难以入睡，不是害怕，而是担心自己全力以赴也不能如愿。

所以他猜他得全力以赴才行。Steve对着镜子露出了笑容，弯一弯嘴角，然后柔和下眼神，这很简单。

Steve给自己挑选了一件宽松的短袖，“不要再穿衬衫了，那总让我想直接扯开。”讨厌的话语，讨厌的微笑。Steve重新把短袖挂了回去，手指滑到了旁边的衬衫上。

他想起了对方入狱时的那张照片，好像直接被人抽掉了灵魂似的，在他的灵魂还在的时候他是什么样的呢？面具戴太久了可能连对方自己都忘了。Steve胡思乱想着，扣好了衬衫的最后一颗扣子。

 

“嗨dear。”Bucky冲走过来的Steve微笑，他自然地把放在一旁倒满酒的酒杯递给Steve，“威士忌。”他笑着说。

Steve接过了酒杯，在Bucky旁边坐下，他抿了一口，“谢谢，你真贴心。”他随口说。

Bucky弯了弯嘴角，“我就把这当成实话了。”

Steve没说什么，嘈杂的摇滚乐好像翻搅在他脑子里一样，他猜他快要生病了，这不能怪他，毕竟谁都不知道昨天那群人竟然会使用泼冰水这种幼稚的像小学生却又十足有效的方法。威士忌轻微的呛咳味没有让他喉咙的干渴得到丝毫缓解，Steve喝下了更多，Bucky看着对方这种好像喝水的行为挑了挑眉，“再来一杯。”他对酒保说，为什么要阻止呢？Stevie喝醉酒的时候可爱多了。

在吧台上的酒杯渐渐码起来的时候Bucky撑起了Steve的肩膀，意料之中地没有得到抵抗，虽然原因多半是因为能抵抗的人已经晕乎乎的了。Bucky撑着Steve的肩膀走出了酒吧，对方可不是娇弱的少年，但压在他肩膀上的重量让Bucky的心情莫名地愉悦了起来。

带着冷意的夜风吹在脸上，漫无目的地走了一段Bucky才想起来他不知道Steve家的地址。他当然可以随便选个旅馆，但不知道为什么他不想这么做。

“嘿，Steve，”Bucky询问着醉醺醺的人，“你家在哪儿？”

对方只是发出了几声含糊无意义的嘟囔声，金色的睫毛一颤一颤的，蓝色的眼珠半掩在睫毛下，看起来几乎像是快要睡着了。

“Steve，你家在哪儿？”Bucky耐心地又问了一遍，“嘿Steve！”他稍微提高了一点音量，那双蓝色的眼睛稍微张大了一点，像是好奇似的看着他，“你家在哪儿？”

Steve的脸上浮现了可以被称为“傻笑”的笑容，他凑到Bucky眼前，带着酒气的吐息几乎都快吹到了Bucky脸上，然后他凑近了Bucky的耳朵，说出了那个含糊的地址，“唔。”Bucky答应着，“我知道……！”

他瞪大了眼睛，湿漉漉的触感划过他的耳垂。Bucky能隐约看到对方在路灯柔和的光下显得更加白皙的侧脸轮廓，还有那一点点的粉色舌尖，Steve好像很好玩似的发出了隐约的笑声，“James，”他带着笑意含糊地说，音节软软的，好像通过耳朵直接震颤在了Bucky的心脏上，“你为什么叫James呀Buchanan，你为什么不叫Bucky呢小鹿仔。”

“以前倒是有人那么叫过我。”Bucky无奈地说，接住了歪在他肩膀上的醉鬼，他的耳朵还是有点发热，Bucky用手指搓了搓，希望它快点降温，跟醉鬼又有什么好解释的呢，他无奈地想，“让我们快点送你回家Stevie。”

这看起来倒挺像爱情电影中的画面的。Bucky走了走神，走在乱糟糟的大街上，周围都是嘈杂的噪音，但只有你们两个人周围好像是一片寂静，除了对方的呼吸声以外什么都听不到。和你的爱人。

你的爱人？

Bucky忍不住笑，在他进监狱前他倒是那么想过。

“I still love you ,baby……”Bucky轻声地哼着歌，既然旁边的家伙快要睡着了，那么作为安眠曲也不错。


	7. Chapter 7

“I gonna love you rest of my life……”Bucky轻声地哼着歌，他身边的家伙摇摇晃晃的，但还是很乖，一点也不闹腾，甚至还跟着他哼的歌傻笑出声。“sing me，sing me your sad song……”

他们的影子在路灯下摇摇晃晃的，Bucky恍惚间竟然希望这条路永远都不要有尽头。

 

他从Steve的口袋里找出了钥匙，旋开了门后在墙上摩挲着打开了灯。

这是一件很温馨也很简单的公寓，Bucky想，架着醉醺醺的家伙往前走，他轻易地就打开了卧室的方向，甚至说对方甚至根本没把卧室锁上，Bucky小心地把Steve放到了床上。

“唔。”喝醉的家伙翻了个身，然后把脸埋进了枕头里。

Bucky本来想帮对方换下衣物的，虽然他没有呕吐什么的，但他觉得带着一身沾满酒气的衣服睡觉也不会多愉快，但看着Steve自然的动作，Bucky反倒不着急了。

他拉了一张椅子在床边坐下，手指轻轻地在Steve的发间穿梭。他总是很乖的样子，Bucky想到，真的会有一种人天生就像无害的小鹿一样，什么时候都显得那么温顺柔软，哪怕对着它的是猎人的枪口，他猜小鹿也只会伸出自己湿漉漉的舌头好奇地舔上去。

穿梭在他指尖的发丝柔软而带着凉意，软软的，Bucky看着Steve的睡脸微笑，他轻轻地用指尖按摩着对方的头皮，在他母亲还在的时候他总是在她喝醉后这样给她按摩，她很辛苦，也很努力，但不是所有努力都能带来美好的改变的，他们都只是一群运气不好的家伙而已。这样想想可真是不公平，Bucky感觉到熟悉的愤恨和不甘又像破土而出的草尖一样撩拨着他的心，他深深地吸了一口气，把所有的苦涩都咽了下去。

“Steve……”他小声地叫着，不需要对方的回应，只是需要有这么一个人让他可以放心地呼唤而已，哪怕没有回应也没关系。

Bucky弯下腰，把对方的刘海往后撩，然后在那露出的光洁额头上印下了一个吻。

“不要丢下我。”他恍惚地说，不知道是在对多年前的那个男人还是在对熟睡的家伙说。

 

当Steve醒来的时候他头疼欲裂，“啊……”Steve下意识地呻吟，然后在感觉到环住他腰的手时身体僵硬了。

这是他的公寓。Steve得出了结论，他现在唯一庆幸的就是他把资料藏起来了，不然恐怕他见不到第二天的太阳了，又或者他会吗？Steve带点困惑地这么想，他身上的衣服是干净的居家服，不是他昨天穿着去酒吧的那套，温暖的阳光透过白纱窗帘洒了进来，一切都看起来又温暖又安全。

“早上好。”

他听到他身后传来的有些沙哑的男声，Steve下意识地想要坐起来，然而箍在他腰间的手限制了他的行动，“不要动，”Bucky把脑袋懒洋洋地埋到了Steve的肩窝上，额头抵着对方的肩膀，“只是一会儿。”他沙哑又困倦地说，发丝落在Steve的脖子旁让Steve有些痒痒的。

Steve以为他会感到僵硬，感到难以适从，但实际上他的身体只是随着对方的动作放松了下来，“好。”Steve轻声答应，手搭上了对方环在他腰间的手，睡意好像又懒洋洋地袭击了他，带着一种令人心碎几欲哭泣的破碎感。

Bucky把滑落的被子重新拉高，把Steve和他包进了黑暗的区域，他小心地把Steve翻了个身，在黑暗中摸索到了对方额头上的位置，然后轻轻地在上面吻了一下。

我想我可能爱上你了。

他这么想，但没有说出口。“晚安？”他只是笑着这么说了一句，然后紧紧地搂住了他的金发男孩。


	8. Chapter 8

  
  
Steve翻了个身，把脸在枕头上面蹭了蹭，“唔……”他嘟囔，然后后知后觉地想起了之前发生什么事。

Steve睁开了眼睛，然后因为眼前看到的把眼睛张的更大了些。

“早上好。”Bucky笑着打招呼，他把胳膊压在脑袋下面，距离近的让Steve都能数清他的眼睫毛。

Steve下意识地向后挪，然后被对方揽住腰又拉了回来，“你不会想要滚下去的。”Bucky提醒。

没准比起这个我更想滚下去呢。Steve这么想，但没说出来，“几点了？”他问，嗓子有点沙哑，然后他清了清喉咙，“几点了？”Steve又问了一遍，撑着胳膊坐了起来，他的单人床容不下两个成年男人，刚刚要不是Bucky拉着他他可能真的会就这么滚下去，Steve把脚踩到了地上，“天哪，”他看了一眼时钟，“rumlow叫我今天上午过去的，你应该叫我的。”他有些懊恼地说，揉了揉凌乱的金发。

“我知道，他打电话过来了。”Bucky靠在枕头上，看着Steve光脚走向了浴室，优雅的小腿线条让他有些移不开视线，Bucky弯了弯嘴角，“我帮你请了个假。”他说。

“你以为我们在上体育课。”Steve的声音从浴室门里传了出来。

“他要想找个人帮忙简单的很，不是非得你过去头破血流。而且你感冒了。”

“是吗？”Steve吐出了泡沫，接了些水漱口，距离让他提高了些音量，“我不觉得。”

“因为你整整睡了一个上午，要是你出去再被泼冰水就不一定了。”

“他们可能不会再用那样的手段呢？”

“起码不是在他们发现这非常有用后。”Bucky光脚走过去，在木质地板上踩出了哒哒的声音，他伸展了一下酸痛的胳膊，懒洋洋地靠在门框上看Steve把脸埋进了毛巾里，对方从喉咙里发出了叹息，“现在rumlow知道我和你在一块儿了，他反应是不是挺大的？”

“就像一个父亲发现女儿意外怀孕那样。”Bucky思索了一会儿后说。

“非常合适的比方。”Steve几乎能从这个荒谬的比喻中推测出rumlow的反应，现在他除了上去送命外还得忍受一些揶揄嘲讽的眼神，真是好极了。

“你想要吃早饭吗？”

“你指的是午饭？”

“就冰箱里的材料来说，早饭。”

Steve走到外面，从柜子里翻出了一套一次性洗漱用品和一条毛巾递给乖巧地跟着他的Bucky，“先刷牙。”他提醒。

 

当Bucky从卫生间走出来的时候，Steve正系着围裙准备早餐，或者他应该说那个是“午餐”更加贴切，煎蛋发出了轻微的爆裂声，若有若无的香味飘进了Bucky的鼻子。

这是一间不大的公寓，一个门对着一个门，在没有门关上的情况下，只要你站在一个地方就能毫无阻碍地把所有事物都尽收眼底。Bucky倚在门框旁，金发青年翻动着平底锅里的培根，轻轻地哼着的歌飘进了Bucky的耳朵里，午后的阳光懒洋洋地洒在了他的身上，这是一个非常柔软的景象，Bucky想，小心翼翼地走了过去，他脚上穿着的是Steve的棉拖鞋，能让他不再发出那种好像家养小狗一样的哒哒声，Bucky控制着不发出声音，抿着嘴抑制略微有些扬起的嘴角，然后在Steve没有注意到的时候猛地从后面抱住了他的腰。

“天哪！”Steve吓了一跳，反应过来是谁后他下意识地撅了撅嘴，“我差点把平底锅扣在你身上你知道吗？”

“现在我知道了，”Bucky把下巴搁在Steve的肩膀上，对方身上是温柔的阳光的味道，和昨天不一样，昨天是冷硬的，带着些鲜血的味道，他想，然后说出了从昨天开始就盘旋在他脑海里的提议，“你觉得到我身边来怎么样？”

“什么？”Steve不是很理解对方的意思。

“我是说，比如，当我的秘书这样的？”

Steve下意识地咬住了下唇，然后他松开了牙齿，希望对方没有注意到，Steve祈祷，在刚刚的那一瞬间他的身体僵的就像被冻住了似的。

这个提议很好，非常好，更多的机会，更多的信息，同时也是更高的效率，比起现在这样不可能更好了。

但同时他将会面临什么呢？现在他有一间公寓，有属于自己的私人空间，但到时候呢？Steve几乎可以料见会发生什么，他不可能只要一个简单的秘书，就算要那个人也不可能会是他。

Bucky打了个哈欠，把额头埋到Steve的肩膀上蹭了蹭，“你要是拒绝我的话我会非常伤心的。”他说，声音还是带着点倦意。

“我不会拒绝。”

“唔，那我非常的开心。”Bucky说，偏过头亲了亲Steve的脸颊，他没有注意到的是Steve握住锅柄的手上明显的青筋。  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

  
  
“听说你雇了个秘书？”

那个“雇”字被对方念的轻飘飘的，Bucky抬起了眼睛，他没有问听谁说的，反正可能的人选只有一个，“是的。”Bucky点头，“不久后他就会到我身边来，反正他也没什么好交接的。”Bucky讥讽地说。

Pierce漠不关心地点头，迈着步子渐渐地接近Bucky，他看到坐在办公桌后的人戒备地盯着他，他露出微笑，“你觉得我会对你的小甜心下手？”

“我觉得你对他有些过分关心。”

“是啊，是啊，”Pierce和善地说，他抄起了书桌上的花瓶扔向对方，“因为我觉得你愚蠢！”

Bucky偏头躲过，但额角还是因为四溅的玻璃片被划伤，他抿紧了嘴唇，一言不发地看着对方把手撑在桌子上，“我很抱歉。”Pierce紧接着说，这句话好像从错误的对方口中吐出，但Pierce的眼神看起来像是他真实地感到抱歉似的，“你总是这样，没有一点长进。”

因为愚蠢轻信进了监狱，又因为愚蠢而轻信一个认识不久的人。 

“Steve Rogers的简历不简单，你也是知道的，但看起来你没有放在心上。你凭什么相信他，就因为那张漂亮脸蛋和那个漂亮屁股？”他讥讽地笑。

“只是因为我相信他。”Bucky从牙缝里挤出了这句话，鲜血从他的额角滑下，他用手帕捂住那个伤口，博弈似的对视着靠在办公桌旁的人，“我难道要等到他为我挨上几发子弹再相信他吗？”

“你相信一个死人都比相信一个活人好，你永远都是那么愚蠢，相信自己的朋友把自己送进了监狱，现在你相信一个受贿的前警官把自己送进地狱，你永远都是那么有创造力。”

那些话语就好像震在他的心脏上似的，Bucky感到他的伤口被揭去了那层薄薄的痂，重新暴露在空气中，开始燃烧，开始起泡，然后开始腐烂。

他抓住了椅子的扶手，呼吸不由自主急促起来，这从来都不是他想要的，但他别无他法。

“真可怜。”当他的脸被按在冰冷的地面上他听到那个德国男人说，“一个学生，一个愚蠢的学生。”

“等你出去能做什么呢，又或者说你能出去吗？”他的下巴被监狱质量低劣的布鞋抬起，泥土的味道，鲜血的味道。还不如杀了我。Bucky想，往地上吐出一口带血的唾沫，他看着头发一丝不苟地固定到后面的男人，他整洁的就好像他不在监狱似的，就好像他是在一场会议中，又或者是在一家酒店中。

他带着恨意看对方，同时他知道一切都已经是徒劳了，他活不了，他出不去，就算出去了一切也都没有意义，还不如杀了他。Bucky听到了对方的声音，“可怜的孩子，但我愿意给你一个机会。”

“James，”他的母亲对他说，在父亲离开后她酗酒，一天大半的时间都醉醺醺的，但那天她难得清醒，那天她抚摸着Bucky的头发，就好像一个母亲应该做的似的她抚摸着Bucky的头发，用那双美丽的蓝眼睛忧郁地看着Bucky，“我给不了你爱，我很抱歉，但一定有一个人会一往无前义无反顾地爱你，因为你值得。”

Bucky攥紧了手指，他听懂了她的言下之意，她爱不了他，所以她逃避了，任何人都可能会爱Bucky，她用语言给Bucky构造了一个巨大的肥皂泡泡，但她爱不了他，她放弃了爱他。

当脸被压在冷硬的混凝土地面时Bucky的恨意前所未有的强烈，他恨所有人，他厌恶所有人，同时他从未那么清晰地意识到他不会被爱，他永远也不会拥有被爱的机会。

所以他宁可拖着更多人下地狱，所以他宁可毁掉更多人。反正他也没什么好失去的了。

Bucky张开了嘴，说出了他面对那个男人时说的第一句话，同时在那天他知道了那个男人叫Schmidt。

 

“天哪，他没有试探你？”他们坐在教堂的后排，按Tony的话来说他感觉他都要“相信上帝”了，虽然那个混蛋家伙根本就没有宗教信仰。

Steve摇头，他回想了当时的情景，“他看起来真心实意。”

Tony焦躁地用手扯着头发，“这么突然？”他嘟囔，更加焦躁地扯着头发，“我总感觉有些可疑。”

“但这是我们的机会，错过了就再也没有这样的机遇了。”

当这句话出口的时候Steve知道他们的讨论已经结束了，他们不可能错过这样一个机会，无论再危险都不会。

Tony纠结地看着Steve，“我们总是很担心你，你知道。从今天开始你必须时刻和我们保持联系。”他指的是那个小小的黑色耳麦，“但是有一些时候如果你不愿意不开也可以。”Tony小心翼翼地说，Steve看出了他在尽最大的努力尝试不伤到他那点可怜的自尊心，Steve笑了笑，捏了捏Tony的手，“我知道。”

Steve走出教堂的时候脑袋乱糟糟的，他烦乱的心绪让他不小心撞到了一个人，“不好意思。”Steve说，抬起眼睛看对方。

fuck。Steve无声地默念。

那张曾经在他眼前头破血流的眼现在裹上了纱布，Steve不指望对方认不出他，但现在那双好像在发光的眼睛则是在更确切地告诉Steve他认出了他，高大的人咧开嘴，“看看这是谁呀？”

散在周围的人聚了过来。

真是一个绝佳的时候。Steve想，刚刚和Tony分别他们就可能又要在警察局相遇了。

他狠狠地揍上了那张脸，就好像拨下了一个开关似的小混混们扑了过来。

 

Pierce打开了门，他最后看了一眼Bucky，虽然没说话但Bucky能从对方的眼神里看出明显的字眼，“愚蠢”。

Bucky把脸埋进了手掌里，他说的有道理，他说的有道理，他都知道，即使那家伙是个老混蛋但他说的有道理，但Bucky只是不想答应对方。

“会有一个人一往无前义无反顾地爱你。”

在他看来这个人除了Steve外别无他人。那是他唯一的机会，他就好像抓住了一条蜘蛛丝似的抓住了对方，他觉得到现在为止他的生活都乱糟糟的，黑漆漆的，但突然那一点光就出现了，带着过分美丽的金发和过分天真的神情。

如果有一个人会爱他的话那个人必须得是Steve。为此他愿意抓住一切机会，他愿意付出一些风险。

Bucky从抽屉底下拿出医药箱，那里裂了一条小口子，但在脑门上贴个创口贴看起来一点也不帅气，甚至还可能被对方嘲笑，他用手帕按住了那里，在等着伤口停止出血的时候他想起了Steve，想起了所有，但什么都空洞洞的。

在那一刻Bucky知道了，他近乎绝望地渴求着爱，他近乎绝望地渴望着一个人来爱他。

同时他无望地爱上了Steve。

他甚至不需要做什么Bucky就会爱上他，这是和他相反的一个人，这是他梦寐以求的一个人，Bucky沉沉地叹了口气，把额头磕在了办公桌上，同时他把染着血的手帕泄愤似的扔进了垃圾桶。  
  
  
  



End file.
